Romeo and Hermionelet
by Sutefani-chan
Summary: So, it was like a typical day for Hermione like always but wait til she finds out that...full summary inside! please r&r!


Romeo and Hermionelet  
  
By: Sentimental Butterfly  
  
SUMMARY: For a project or presentation of the Muggle Studies Department, a play was to be held. Hermione was told to play Juliet. It was, well, kind of okay with her at first but tried to back off when she found out that Romeo was going to be portrayed by.oh, just read on! Apologies to any author who has a fanfic the same plot as mine, I'm not that aware.  
  
TO START WITH. HERMIONE'S ENTRY TO HER DIARY:  
Okay, so it wasn't a typical Thursday for me. I thought it would be the same as any other day that had passed but I was wrong. Professor Bartoine, our Muggle Studies professor, told us that a play was going to be held in the next three weeks and it was William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Okay, I know what you have in mind; that it is sickening, corny, a no-no, uh-uh, not well. Harry thought about it too. Ron, on the other hand, felt being left out since he doesn't know anything about that Muggle Literature like every pureblood would say.  
  
Thursday, 9:00 am, Muggle Studies class, students yawning and doodling while a puffy-eyed professor lecturing them about how muggles survive without the use of magic. Hermione scanned her bulky Muggle Studies book for something that might be interesting until she found "Cooking with the Use of Gas and Electricity". Harry was scribbling notes on his parchment while Ron was secretly swapping his Wizard Cards with Seamus Finnigan. It was their fifth-year in Hogwarts and it was like nothing had changed in them except Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione's hair seems tamed right now instead of that bushy appearance way back, and it changed into golden brown curls that shine even in daylight. Harry's height kinda extended at last, and he's about to reach Ron's height but Ron still managed to be the tallest. He kinda improved with his body, straight from being skinny, too skinny to just skinny. Not much form Ron had changed. He still has that carrot head and those unmistakable freckles. His voice had gone lower and heavier than before. But their attitudes still remain the same. Hermione being bossy, Harry with his virtue of bravery and Ron being the comedian of their gang.  
"Seamus, how about the idea of swapping my Circe with your Nicolus Hamperbaum, bloody please, pleases?"  
"Maybe next time, Ron, but I have to keep this for myself. You can't blame me! IT'S A COLLECTOR'S ITEM!" yelled Seamus, which made Professor Bartoine eye at them suspiciously.  
Before anything else, let me introduce to you dear, old Professor Louis Alfer Bartoine. Professor Bartoine came from France and arrived in Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies in the year 1890-just joking-1968. He's a laid-back-to-modernized-gadgets person, a gayish (trust me, he's a she.) professor who, under other student's observations, has a crush on you-know- who-it is, but Potions master, Severus Snape. He's acting really weird whenever Snape's around, which makes the other kids, either snicker or throw out. Oh, let's forget about him and proceed to our story. Ahem, Professor Bartoine stopped lecturing when he remembered something. He scratched his head twice, trying to recall what he wanted to announce to those aspiring wizards and witches. When he suddenly recalled what he was going to say, he squealed Eureka! (Like he usually does), which almost made Ron and Seamus jump for fright.  
"Attention, students, please focus on what I'm about to say," he said in his trying-hard-to-be-manly-but-too-obvious tone, " in a matter of weeks, the Muggle Studies Department will be holding a presentation in the form of a play. Now, I want you all to be highly-participative in this activity."  
Murmurs were heard. Parvati whispered something in Lavender's ear. A Hufflepuff girl raised her eyebrow in confusion. Pureblood boys made a BLEUCH! expression, showing their disapproval to the plan. Hermione, Harry and other mudbloods (except Harry, of course) kept on smiling. Hermione raised her hand to catch Professor Bartoine's attention.  
"Yes, Ms. Er-."  
"Granger, sir, Granger."  
"Er-yes, Ginger.uh, I mean Granger."  
"Professor, what particular play are we to present?"  
"Oh, thank you for reminding me, Ms. Ginger er-Granger, sorry."  
"What kind of teacher is this? A laid-back, gay teacher who has a low memory! GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" snickered Harry to Hermione. Hermione giggled secretly.  
"Class, the play that we're going to present is none other than William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!" squealed the "girlash" professor.  
No! Not-that-boring-PLAY!!! Thought the horrified Harry.  
"Eh?" asked Ron, scratching his head furiously.  
" It's a play written by a well-known playwright named William Shakespeare during the oh, I'm not so sure but, maybe in the 17th century. Anyway, his other works are Hamlet and Midsummer's Night Dreams. By the way, these are just some examples of his numerous works," finished the talking-computer more known as the human-computer Hermione.  
"Whatever, 'Mione," shrugged Ron.  
RING! The bell rang like it was some sort of a triumphant king. Hermione gathered all her books and placed them in her bag. She was about to catch up with the two but Professor Bartoine stopped her. The studious girl turned around. Professor Bartoine had a smile drawn across her er-his face. He has something to say to the confused girl but Hermione didn't even bothered to listen. She already got the message.  
"But, sir, I'm not really good at it. I don't even know how to cry with emotion without a real cause!" worried Hermione.  
"I know, but the staff already had decided; you are to be the lovely maiden. Anyway, who knows? You might be discovered as a star someday!"  
"But, sir-." Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Professor Bartoine merrily went out the room and trailed off.  
The Great Hall was packed with Hogwarts students and teachers. Three classes had passed right after Muggle Studies, and it was oh-thank-heavens, at last it's lunchtime.  
Hermione at last arrived at the Great Hall (assuming that she walked too slowly, placing herself in deep thought). She saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and the Weasely Twins laughing over some joke George pulled off. She sat between the two and quietly helped herself with a burger steak. Ron noticed this unusual behavior and decided to ask her.  
"Something wrong, 'Mione?"  
"Nothing so special, really."  
"What do you mean? You seem so absurd now unlike this morning."  
Hermione heaved a heavy sigh. Alright, she has to tell him, tell them all what Professor Bartoine had said to her. Surely, it will enlighten her somehow, for they will pity her in the end and comfort her. Anyway, that's what friends are for.  
"Well, you see, there's this, there's something-OOOH!!! HOW WILL I SAY THIS?!" Hermione tried to give up, but Ron kept on nagging her. Since it was too much that she can bear, she finally gave in.  
"Alright, but promise that you won't laugh."  
"Oh, sure," assured Fred.  
"Wait 'til I receive an Oscar award for Worst Actress Ever in the History of The Wizard World!" moaned Hermione sarcastically.  
But this didn't make any sense to them. Parvati kept on doing a "Whatever" gesture and Alicia Spinnet was rolling her eyes.  
Hermione grunted and squealed every second, deciding whether to tell it or not.  
Oooh!!! Why do I have to do this? Oh well, here it goes.  
"Uh, I'mgoingtoplaytheroleofJuliet," she said this fast.  
"Uh, come again?" grinned Ron. "I said I'M-GOING-TO-PLAY-THE-ROLE-OF-JULIET! HAPPY?"  
There was silence. Not even one student sitting in the Gryffindor table spoke or even made a sound. This enlightened Hermione. She at last found the courage to speak after that humiliating scene.  
"Well, I'm sure you're all thinking and feeling sorry for me since it is against my consent. I appreciate it," smiled Hermione.  
Suddenly, there was a burst of laughter. Everyone was laughing so hard that Hermione didn't even hear herself speak.  
Ron even laughed louder. Because of this, he fell from the seat he was sitting on and kept on holding his stomach because of pain.  
"YOU? IN-A-BALLOON-DRESS? I just can't imagine it!" and continued to laugh.  
Hermione could feel her cheeks go red and hot. Okay, so this was a bad timing to tell them that Professor Gay-toine had just told her she was picked to play silly, old Juliet.  
"SAMPLE! C'MON HERMIONE!" laughed George following a spat in the back from Lee Jordan.  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. In her rage, she threw a spoonful of mango pudding onto George's face. George, being so ignorant, thought she was just only playing and threw some on Hermione's face but ducked so it was thrown in Lavender's face. Lavender fought back, and threw a grape into Ron's mouth that was laughing so hard that he was almost choked to death. This went on until a food fight began. When Professor Mcgonagall saw this, she tried to hush them down but it was no use. Hermione sneaked out of the Gryffindor table and headed to the Girl's CR. When she was already outside the chaotic hall, Professor Bartoine catched up with her. He greeted her with his usual tone, but Hermione glared at him coldly. This didn't seem to matter to him.  
"Miss Granger, sorry to disturb you here but here is the script of Romeo and Juliet for you to memorize. Trust me, you need to."  
He handed it to her, and Hermione opened her mouth in shock that it was five-pages long, back-to-back. Hermione groaned. This is a nightmare, nothing but a filthy, old nightmare.  
She pinched herself hardly, but it was too painful that it convinced her that she was wide awake.  
"Are you really, really, really sure professor about your decision? You perfectly knew well that I'm worse when it comes to acting."  
"Hermione, I have my trust in you. You know the play by heart. Don't ask why-it's divination."  
Just as Professor Bartoine was about to head for his next class, Hermione remembered something that she was really curious about. She rose up her head and called the man or gay.  
"S-sir, who's, who's going to play as Romeo?"  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Your Romeo will be portrayed by a boy coming from a wizard family this time and it's none other than-."  
"Professor, you're being called by Professor Dumbledore, he says he wanted to talk to you," hissed Severus Snape while eyeing suspiciously at the interrupted girl. Bartoine giggled like a girl but stopped when he noticed that Snape was suspecting. He turned to face Hermione and apologized to her for he can't talk to her right now.  
"Sorry, girl, but I have to go now."  
"But, sir, could you at least tell me who's going to play as Romeo."  
"I apologize."  
"But, professor-."  
"Sorry, maybe next time, gotta go now!" and trailed off towards Dumbledore's office.  
Okay, this is not good, Hermione thought, this is really not good at all.  
  
WHO WOULD PORTRAY THE ROLE OF ROMEO? COULD IT BE HARRY, RON OR SOMEONE ELSE UNEXPECTED? Find out in the next chapter, Truth or Consequence.  
  
MAIKLING PASABI LANG: OY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First of all, thanks for reading my fanfic, I appreciate it. If you like it, review it. If you hate it, review it too. I don't care what you'll write in your review just as ling as I know what to maintain, what to erase and what to improve on. Well, if you think its Draco who's going to be the leading man, well, better think twice. There is a doubt that it can't be him. I even have no idea who's going to portray the role. I'll think about it first. And please read and review my two other hp fanfics! I have four, The Gossip Around Hogwarts, Amidst the Rain and this. The other one is Lost on the Trail of Love, but it is a The Count of Monte Cristo fanfic. Please and thank you! 


End file.
